


Ice Cream Kisses

by Luiniliel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiniliel/pseuds/Luiniliel
Summary: Saeran Choi loves ice cream.He loves it very much.707 & his sister-in-law are just trying to help him adjust to the real world, and keep some happiness in his heart.---------------------This is my crack fic.





	Ice Cream Kisses

It was a hot day, Saeran felt his thin tank cling to his sweaty skin. Not a breeze to be felt, and somehow the humidity was off the charts.

Saeran lay prone on the floor of the entryway to his brother’s house. He tried putting his shoes on. It was just too hard. He sort of regretted only owning black jeans. He was going to the store tomorrow to buy stupid hipster shorts or something that wasn’t making his balls sweat like a swamp.  
The entryway opened and Saeyoung and his sister-in-law, MC, entered.

“We got the ice cream!” Saeyoung was far too enthusiastic for such a hot day.

“Just drop a scoop in my mouth,” Saeran whined. “I can’t move.”

MC and Saeyoung laughed. “Get up, Saeran. We got your favorite, chocolate chip.” MC took the gallon tub out of the bag in her arms.

Saeran had never seen such a seductive sight in his life.  
Fast as lightening he gets up, grabs the container, and high tails it to his room.  
The cold tub freezing his nipples as he cradled it in his arms. He grabbed a dirty spoon from a bowl in his room and cleaned it on the end of his shirt before digging in.  
He first mouthful was so cold and creamy. He moaned as he shoveled it in.  
Oh god, this ice cream was so good. Each spoon was a transcendent experience. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he continued to shovel it in.  
—  
Not too far away, in the kitchen, MC and Saeyoung serve themselves bowls of chocolate ice cream and peppermint patty, a deep flush on both their faces as they hear Saeran’s moans through the walls of the house.  
It sounded like a porno.

**Author's Note:**

> Chertiz owns all rights and responsibilities. 
> 
> \--  
> I'm just playing around and having fun with this idea. I'll welcome any further suggestions or title changes. Let's all have fun with our favorite bad boi and his favorite thing.  
> \--  
> This was also posted on tumblr. [Permalink here](https://606-not-found.tumblr.com/post/165922103299/i-want-saeran-x-icecream)  
> All the thanks to the text-the-rfa tumblr. Mucho love!


End file.
